OPORTUNIDADES
by AngelaMort
Summary: Amor... Es algo horrible que te hace sufrir. Tamao descubrirà que ella puede ser feliz. Hao descubirà sus sentimientos y que no todo es malo en esta vida. HaoxTamao ::ONE SHOT::


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_La vida te enseña que solo los fuertes sobreviven._

_Para ser fuerte, tienes que ser en verdad el mejor."_

**DEDICATORIA:**

_Lunes 10 de Abril de 2006._ Minutos antes de comenzar esta historia, se me vino la idea de este fic, el primero que escribo de Shaman King. Este fic esta basado en dos de mis creaciones, fics de Saint Seiya: "Guerrero de la luz" dedicado a Aioros de Sagitario y "Castillos de Hielo" dedicado a Camus de Acuario, tienen el mismo formato, si alguno de los lectores les gusta SS, pues mis fics están aquí mismo en esta pagina.

Y pues bueno, la verdad es que últimamente me ha dado mi obsesión por **Shaman King **(como compré la serie junto con una amiga, ya se imaginaran) y bueno, los personajes de la serie son muy lindos y únicos, por que a pesar de que todos tienen MUY diferentes personalidades, se pueden complementar perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas. Este fic hablara de romance entre ciertos personajes, el principal de esta historia: **HaoxTamao **e** YohxAnna** (la pareja favorita de todos)... (Que por cierto, _Horo Horo es mío_ :p) Y el fic lo escribí con ayuda de la canción "Chances" del grupo Air Suply, digamos soundtrack de este fic.

También algunas frases de este fic los he sacado de los libros de mi autor preferido Paulo Cohelo y de mi Leyenda Personal (mi agenda), por que en verdad estas frases además de hermosas, son muy ciertas.

Pues bueno, finalizando con mi perorata (manía mía de hacer mis notas de casi una cuartilla Je) hago la dedicatoria... dedicatoria para aquellas personas que al igual que los protagonistas de este fic: aquellas personas que tienen un corazón fuerte y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Aquellas que no muestran sus sentimientos pero que en verdad se preocupan por las personas que los rodean. Para los que no quieren creer en los demás, mas sin embargo hay quienes los apoyan. Y como siempre, dedicado a aquellos héroes anónimos que hacen de sus sueños una realidad.

¡Y claro, para los que tienen corazón de Shamanes y cariño por esta serie!

**ATTE**

**Ángela-Mort**

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_El mundo tiene un alma, y llega un momento en el cual_

_esa alma está en todo y en todos al mismo tiempo._

_El mundo vive un momento en el que mucha gente_

_está recibiendo la misma orden: sigue tus sueños,_

_transforma tu vida en un camino que conduzca a Dios,_

_realiza tus milagros, cura, profetiza,_

_escucha a tu ángel de la guarda, cambia, se un guerrero_

_y se feliz en el combate._

_Corre tus riesgos. Habrá sacrificios, por que es un tiempo_

_de transformación de renacimiento, pero vencerás_

_cuando llegue tu hora."_

**PRÓLOGO:**

Una feroz batalla se estaba dando, en aquella tierra sagrada, donde habitaban los espíritus mas importantes que jamás hayan existido, esos espíritus que tenían la decisión y el poder de convertir a un Shaman en el gran Rey. Hao estaba furioso, estaba convencido de que un mundo de shamanes seria lo mejor, ya que habría un equilibrio... sin embargo Yoh, su otra parte creía en otra cosa, todos los seres humanos no pueden morir así como así, todos tienen ese mismo derecho de vivir.

Mas de repente, en esa feroz batalla entre hermanos y almas gemelas, aun que a la vez opuestas, dos enormes luces resplandecieron de aquellos dos Shamanes que estaban peleando a muerte...

-...!No puedo perder este combate! –exclamó el shaman de cabellos castaños cortos quien poseía un espíritu de gran poder y tamaño de un viejo Samurai que tenia una gran espada de luz-

-¡Esas son solo patrañas! –le respondió su gemelo de cabellos largos con gran enojo, quien estaba sobre un espíritu de gran tamaño y poder, de color amarillo brillante-

Ambos empezaron a pelear ferozmente, golpes y fuertes embestidas.

-¡Todos necesitamos de ayuda alguna vez! –exclamo el Shaman de cabellos cortos-

-¡Eso es por que son débiles! –respondió con mas enojo aún, el Shaman de cabellos largos-

Ambos siguieron peleando a muerte, Yoh estaba a su máximo poder, intentaba hacer razonar a la fuerza a su gemelo malvado y ambicioso, mientras peleaban le decía cosas que Hao contradecía.

-¡Por eso nunca serás aceptado! –gritó finalmente Yoh quien ferozmente se lanzo contra Hao, y este haciendo lo mismo, sin embargo Amidamaru (Yoh) con su espada, un movimiento rápido hacia Hao acabaría completamente con él-

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos aquella sorprendente escena, la espada de Yoh había cortado a la mitad a Hao, haciendo que un resplandor apareciera y todo alrededor desapareciera, creyendo en que lo habían vencido, donde un sueño mas como muchos otros, se había esfumado de un golpe, después de casi mil años de espera...

"Los guerreros de la luz se reconocen por que tienen los defectos, sentimientos y emociones del resto de los mortales, pero al mismo tiempo, tienen algo distinto: el fuego de entusiasmo en los ojos." - - - - - - - - 

**¤ ∆ ¤ ∆ ¤ OPORTUNIDADES ¤ ∆ ¤ ∆ ¤**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo, existió un cruel hombre, un Shaman con mucha ambición que quería matar a todo que no fuera un Shaman aliado suyo.

Un momento. "Érase una vez" es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia para niños, mientras que las palabras "cruel" y "matar" son palabras propias no muy agradables para muchas personas. Linda contradicción ¿No? En fin, muchas veces nosotros los seres humanos tratamos de mantener la mitad de nuestra vida en un cuento de hadas, mientras que la otra mitad cae y se golpea en una dolorosa realidad, sin embargo mantengamos este comienzo.

Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo, existió un cruel hombre, un Shaman con mucha ambición que quería matar a todo que no fuera un Shaman aliado suyo, su nombre era Hao Asakura. Sin embargo una vez fue sellado por su misma familia. Mil años después su alma se dividiría en dos, para así formar a unos gemelos: Hao e Yoh Asakura.

El destino y las circunstancias los separó, para así Hao convertirse en el gemelo malo y ambicioso. Mientras que Yoh era el bueno y dependiente, en cuanto a tomar las decisiones en su vida.

Pero el destino los reencontraría de nuevo, Sangre y Sangre, Hermano y Hermano, esos dos jovencitos pelearían en una cruel batalla, en donde con la ayuda de la amistad, Fe y apoyo, Yoh vencería a su contraparte oscura... o al menos, eso creyendo ellos...

- - - - - - - -

Una noche como todas las demás, la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, muy pocas nubes vagaban por los cielos y las estrellas eran visibles. El viento soplaba muy levemente y el ambiente era fresco y agradable.

En algún lugar, no muy lejos de Tokyo, cerca de uno de los ríos que conectaban en la capital, debajo de un puente se podía ver una especie de fogata y frente a ella una silueta, la cual no se le podía ver el rostro, estaba cubierto por una capa, estaba solo y muy pensativo, sin embargo esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una silueta que se acerco lentamente. Era un pequeño niño que no pasaría de los 6 años, bastante bajito, de piel morena y ojos saltones, el chiquillo tenia una mirada triste.

-Amo Hao... –murmuró el pequeño hacia la silueta, quien no respondía, tenia una mirada perdida- Amo Hao, soy yo, Opacho...-

Hao, quien estaba cubierto totalmente solo dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño.

-Amo Hao... –Opacho dio un suspiro y comenzó a llorar- al fin lo he encontrado, Opacho se quiere disculpar por lo que dijo...-

-A Opacho le doy miedo... –murmuró con voz temple Hao, quien parecía estar desorientado-

-Opacho vio en usted una mirada diferente aquel día en que peleaba con Yoh, una mirada que desconocí, sin embargo a pesar de aquello, Opacho nunca perdió la fe de que volviera a ser el hombre amable y bueno que alguna vez conocí... –dijo el pequeño quien vio fijamente al mayor de los Asakura-

-Todo lo he perdido... –dijo Hao con una mirada perdida, estaba totalmente como ido, aquella pelea, aquella humillante derrota había acabado con la fuerza de su alma- mis poderes... todo...

-Usted tiene a Opacho –dijo finalmente el pequeño-

Hao se quedo viendo aquel fuego que alumbraba y le daba calor, su mirada era distinta.

-Todos son diminutos... –murmuró Hao-

Opacho al escuchar aquellas palabras suspiró, sin embargo poco a poco se acerco a Hao y lo abrazó, Hao al sentir ese tipo de afecto solo pudo abrir los ojos completamente, para después levantarse de su lugar y tener una expresión seria y distante.

-No dejare vencerme tan fácilmente... no... lo... haré –Hao comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, su pequeño sirviente y quizás ahora, amigo, lo siguió.

- - - - - - - - - -

Habían pasado mas de un año desde la pelea entre Hao e Yoh, todo seguía de lo mas normal, todos eran muy buenos amigos y eran mas unidos que nunca, se frecuentaban el mas tiempo posible y como siempre la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura estaba repleta de invitados, los usuales que siempre llegaban a visitar a los que residían ahí.

-¡Vaya, me alegra que todos estén aquí! –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-

-Claro, no podíamos no celebrar tu cumpleaños... –dijo Horo Horo mientras daba un gran bocado al pastel de chocolate-

-Claro, por que a Hoto Hoto le encanta estar de glotón... –dijo burlón Ren quien estaba sentado al lado del sureño-

-¡Que no me digas Hoto Hoto! –exclamó molesto- Además, que tu estés amargado es otra cosa...-

-¡Yo no estoy amargado! –respondió Ren muy enojado-

-Ya van a empezar a pelear... –dijo Ryu quien movió su cabeza en desaprobación-

-Déjalos, esa actitud solo demuestra su afecto –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-

-Es verdad, los dos se adoran, solo que no lo quieren aceptar –añadió Manta-

-¡Tu cállate! –exclamaron al unísono Ren y Horo-

-Pues a mi me parece bastante adorable el pequeño Ren –dijo de repente Pilika quien estaba sentada junto a su hermano, ante aquello los presentes la miraron con sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó inocentemente ante las miradas de extrañeza-

-Yo no soy pequeño... –murmuró apenado Ren quien estaba mas rojo que un tomate-

-¡No eres pequeño, eres diminuto! –dijo Chocolove en manera de haber dicho otro mas de sus disque chistes-

-. . .- silencio sepulcral de todos-

-A pero que aguafiestas –dijo Chocolove-

Todos de nuevo empezaron con lo suyo, risas y alegría se vivía en esa casa en esos momentos, Yoh solo los observaba, los espíritus estaban también entre el relajo, Anna solo estaba recargada en la mesa con esa típica seriedad suya y Tamao estaba con la mirada baja, tenia una expresión triste y no había probado bocado alguno.

Mas tarde, la fiesta había acabado, los presentes se habían quedado en la pensión a pasar la noche, así que ya estaban dormidos, en el jardín de la casa solo se encontraba Yoh, estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, contemplaba la luz de la luna y se notaba muy relajado, de repente, alguien se fue acercando a él, era Anna quien tomo por sorpresa a Yoh y se sentó junto a él.

-Anna, pensé que estabas dormida –Yoh le dirigió una sonrisa-

-No puedo dormir –respondió Anna- además... –la rubia bajó su mirada, estaba actuando de una manera diferente a como siempre lo hacía-

-¿Qué sucede, Annita? –preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado ante el comportamiento de la rubia-

Anna tragó saliva y sin decir mas, se acerco al rostro de Yoh, tomándolo por sorpresa y besándolo. El castaño estaba sorprendido por la repentina acción de su prometida, sin embargo ese contacto con los labios de Anna le gustaba, así que se dejo llevar, ese era el primer beso de ambos. Momentos después se fueron separando, Anna dio un suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, sin embargo Yoh la detuvo.

-Anna, espera...-

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo-

Yoh se colocó frente a ella y sin dudarlo la abrazó, el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir rápidamente.

-Espera un poco mas... por favor... –Yoh fundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven y empezó a aspirar su dulce aroma-

Anna le devolvió el abrazo, así se quedaron por algunos momentos, disfrutando el uno del otro, demostrándose cuanto se amaban, cosa que no hacían tan expresivamente.

Mientras tanto, Tamao estaba despierta, iba rumbo a la cocina por algo de tomar, sin embargo en el trayecto hacia este vio al hombre que amaba en secreto, abrazando a su prometida y ella devolviéndole ese afecto, la chica se quedo viendo a la pareja, empezó a sentir que su corazón se resquebrajaba poco a poco y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"Soy una tonta" –pensó la joven quien se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos- "No sé por que me pongo así, el joven Yoh ya tenia su destino marcado junto con la señorita Anna, la única que tiene la culpa de enamorarse del hombre equivocado fui yo"-

Tamao aun con lagrimas en los ojos tomó una chaqueta y salió de la pensión, necesitaba aire fresco y refrescar sus pensamientos, se sentía muy vulnerable y muy tonta, ésta llegó a un parque no muy lejos de ahí y se sentó en una banca, volteó hacia el cielo y admiró las estrellas que adornaban este mismo, hasta que vio una estrella fugaz pasar...

-Dicen que si ves una estrella fugaz atravesar los cielos y pides un deseo, este se te cumple –dijo una voz detrás de Tamao-

La pelirosada brincó del susto y volteó hacia la voz, era un sujeto todo encapuchado quien venía acompañado de un pequeño niño.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó temerosa-

-Yo... soy una leyenda –respondió mientras veía a esa joven, muy bonita, con unos ojos brillantes y un aspecto dulce, sin embargo se notaba asustada- No te preocupes... no te haré daño, ya que eres diminuta...-

La silueta, quien no era otro mas que Hao camino hacia la banca y se sentó, levanto su rostro y vio hacia el cielo. Tamao lo observo por unos instantes y con la luz de la luna logró visualizar su rostro, ese rostro tan conocido...

-Yoh... –murmuró la joven-

Hao al escuchar aquello volteó hacia la joven y la vio fríamente. Tamao vio que esa mirada no era la de Yoh y mucho menos su apariencia, además él estaba...

-No... no... –la joven sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y un miedo intenso se apodero de ella, dejándola totalmente paralizada- Tu... eres...-

-Vaya, tu debes de ser Tamao, entrenas con los Asakura... –dijo Hao- y conoces a mi hermano...-

-Tu eres... Hao... ¿Pero como?... –Tamao tragó saliva, sin embargo logró reaccionar para así tratar de huir y avisarle a todos-

-Amo Hao, esa niña va a decirle a todos –advirtió Opacho-

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Asakura rápidamente se interpuso en el camino de Tamao, quien esta lo miraba con pavor. Hao sujeto fuertemente a Tamao y la recargo en un árbol cercano ahí, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sin mencionar sus rostros.

-Por favor... no me mates... por favor... –suplicaba la joven quien de sus ojos unas lagrimas salieron, Hao la vio por algunos momentos-

-Eres diminuta... –volvió a repetir sin embargo con una sonrisa, lo cual le extraño a la pelirosada- y no vale la pena acabarte... –

Hao la soltó de una manera brusca y de nuevo se sentó en la banquita, Tamao lo vio con extrañeza, y algo le decía que no era el mismo de antes, sin embargo no debía confiarse del todo. La joven haciendo a un lado su pavor, se acerco lentamente a Hao.

-¿No piensas huir? –preguntó el shaman- ¿No piensas ir con el idiota de Yoh a decirle que sigo con vida? ¿No es eso lo que deseas? Lo que todo el mundo quiso, destruirme... y lo lograron... –la mirada de Hao era distinta, de rencor, pero a la vez de melancolía-

Tamao no respondió ninguna de las preguntas, solo se acercaba a Hao y se sentó en el extremo contrario de la banca.

-Eres una tonta... –dijo Hao con una sonrisa-

Tamao lo miró, definitivamente no era el mismo Hao impulsivo y cruel, quizás en ese momento no lo aparentaba, además él estaba solo, débil, vulnerable...

Hao por otro lado, se levantó del asiento con intenciones de irse de ahí.

-Oye, espera... –Tamao lo vio fijamente-

Hao se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el castaño de cabellos largos quien volteó ligeramente hacia la pelirosada.

-Ha... Hao... ¿Vas a tomar venganza hacia Yoh? –preguntó Tamao-

-Yoh... un nombre tan repulsivo y diminuto... jum... –musitó el Shaman- algún día me las pagara todas... –Hao se volvió-

-Hao... –volvió a llamar la chica-

Hao esta vez no volteó.

-Por favor... –Tamao tragó saliva- no le hagas daño al joven Yoh...-

-No seas intrometida... –respondió Hao, para después marcharse de ahí-

Tamao vio alejarse a la contraparte de su amor imposible, un hombre cambiado, diferente, solo, derrotado, débil... la pelirosada dio un suspiro y se quedó un rato mas ahí, sentada, observando la noche. Por otro lado, Hao no se había ido del todo, estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol, no muy lejos de Tamao, observó por algunos momentos a la joven, o mas bien, un largo rato...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

A la mañana siguiente, en la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura todos se encontraban desayunando, y como siempre Horo y Ren discutiendo hasta por que la mosca pasaba.

Por otro lado, Tamao estaba muy pensativa y con una extraña actitud, no probaba bocado alguno de su desayuno y solo suspiraba... no, extrañamente en Yoh no pensaba, si no en Hao, en su mirada, en su forma de actuar, tenia ese algo que le llamaba la atención.

-¿No piensas probar bocado? –preguntó Anna a la pelirosada-

Sin embargo, Tamao seguía pensando en el encuentro de la noche anterior. ¿Sería lo correcto decirle a Yoh que su gemelo seguía con vida?.

-¡Tamao!-

La pelirosada apenas hizo caso a los llamados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Tamao-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Yoh al ver muy extraña a su amiga-

-Si... –respondió mas como aullido que como palabra, la pelirosada se sonroso levemente-

-Tamao, has estado muy extraña últimamente... –dijo Manta hacia la mencionada-

-No es nada, me encuentro bien, en serio –Tamao sonrió débilmente, le dio una mordida a su pan tostado y se levanto- Ya termine.-

-¿No piensas desayunar bien? –preguntó Manta bastante sorprendido-

-No tengo mucho apetito –respondió Tamao- Voy a caminar un poco.

-Te acompaño –Anna se levantó de su lugar-

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –preguntó Pilika quien levantó su brazo, como si estuviera pidiendo premiso-

-Claro –respondió Tamao-

-Y ustedes... –Anna volteo hacia Ryu, Manta, Horo, Ren, Cholove e Yoh- en mi ausencia quiero que laven los trastes, limpien la cocina, las ventanas, los baños, enceren los pisos, sacudan los muebles, barran la casa, la trapeen, corten el césped, pinten las piedras del jardín, laven la ropa... –y así siguió unos segundos después- ...y si encuentro una partícula de polvo se las verán ¿Entendieron?-

-Yo no voy a hacer nada –refunfuñó Ren, sin embargo al sentir la mirada asesina de la rubia, tragó saliva-

-¡Señorito! –musitó Bason con preocupación-

-Vámonos... –dijo Anna quien salió del lugar, seguido de Pilika y Tamao-

Las tres jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, veían los comercios que estaban abiertos y las curiosidades de estos mismos, hasta que pasaron por una tienda de videos, las tres chicas entraron a curiosear un poco. Al entrar a esta, las chicas se separaron para ver la variedad de películas.

Pilika estaba viendo la sección infantil de la tienda, Anna estaba en la de terror.

-¿"El ataque de las arañas asesinas"? –se preguntó Anna quien leía la contraportada de una película- ¡Pura basura!-

Tamao por otro lado, veía la sección Romance / Drama, veía las películas, esas en donde a pesar de los problemas, la pareja protagónica siempre terminaba en final feliz, donde dejaría a la imaginación la continuación de la historia, donde quizás tendrían hijos, se harían viejos y morirían amándose uno al otro.

-Cosa que jamás me sucederá... –musitó Tamao tristemente mientras daba un suspiro-

La pelirosada seguía viendo las portadas de las películas, hasta que una le llamó la atención, la portada venia en blanco y negro, una película del cine de oro, un clásico Hollywoodense...

-¿Qué tanto ves, Tamao? –Anna la había alcanzado-

-Ah pues... solo veía... –respondió nerviosa-

-mmhh... a ver... –dijo Anna, Tamao le prestó la película- _¿"Casablanca"?_

-Si, señorita Anna –respondió Tamao-

-Llevémosla... –dijo Anna de repente, para sorpresa de la pelirosada-

-Señorita Anna... –Tamao estaba sorprendida-

-¿Qué? –preguntó Anna con esa mirada fulminante-

-Nada Je, Je... –dijo nerviosa Tamao-

Mas tarde, las 3 chicas regresaban a la pensión, al llegar se encontraron a los chicos con delantales rosados y pañoletas en la cabeza, todos estaban agotados y tirados en el jardín.

-Son unos inútiles... –dijo Anna al ver aquella escena para después adentrarse a la casa-

Las otras dos chicas solo los miraron con pena y siguieron a la sacerdotisa. Para después llegar al cuarto de tele (o donde esta la tele pues) y poner la película que habían rentado, Tamao fue la que la puso y se sentó junto a Pilika.

-¿Qué van a ver? –preguntó Yoh quien se había recuperado y veía que las chicas estaban frente al televisor-

-Una película, si la vas a ver tendrás que cerrar la boca –respondió Anna quien veía el televisor-

Los demás chicos también se asomaron curiosos.

-¡Hermano! Ven a ver la película con migo –Pilika se levanto y jaloneo a Horo-

-Pero Pilika... –dijo temeroso el sureño al ver a Anna con cara de pocos amigos-

-Tu también pequeño Ren –Pilika le guiño coqueta el ojo haciendo que el chino se sonrosara-

Momentos después podemos ver una escena por demás extraña, todos estaban viendo la película (cosa muy pero muy extraña), por decir que Ren estaba 'soportando' a Pilika quien derramaba lagrimas sin ton ni son, Horo bufaba diciendo a cada rato que a las mujeres solo veían cosas cursis, Ryu, Chocolove, Manta e Yoh igual tenían cascadas en sus ojos y sus espíritus acompañantes estaban tratando de consolarlos, Anna veía con indiferencia la película y Tamao suspiraba en cada escena romántica.

La película trataba sobre un romance en la segunda guerra mundial, la historia se desarrollaba en Casablanca, una pequeña ciudad en el país de Marruecos... ya casi al final, Rick, el protagonista se despedía de su amada, la iba a salvar de las garras de los nazis, ella se iba a ir, sin embargo en la despedida, Rick le dijo esa frase que seria como un clásico en la historia cinematográfica: "siempre nos quedara Paris".

**- - - - - - - - -**

En la noche, todos estaban dormidos, ya se habían agarrado de tarea estar en la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura, pero quien los culpa, ese lugar era perfecto, se tenían unos a otros, se divertían y hacían locuras.

Tamao era la única despierta, de nuevo estaba viendo esa película, inconscientemente se estaba volviendo su favorita, la joven suspiraba mucho y se imaginaba a ella dentro del filme y a Yoh como su pareja, en verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero sabia perfectamente que jamás seria correspondida, Yoh amaba a Anna y Anna amaba a Yoh.

Sin embargo alguien mas invadía sus pensamientos, la contraparte de Yoh, pensaba en que seguía vivo, que quizás tomaría venganza, que tenia inmensas ganas de asesinar y acabar con Yoh. La pelirosada tan solo pensar en eso, sintió escalofríos, si quería salvar al hombre que amaba tenia que decirle la verdad acerca de Hao, pero por otro lado, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que las cosas no sucederían como su mente le decía que iba a suceder.

Tamao terminó de ver la película y apago el televisor. Sacó de sus cosas su Kokkuri (tabla) y comenzó a hacer su ritual, la ascética empezó a poner en practica sus poderes, los cuales tenía tiempo de no utilizar. La joven se extraño, no pudo adivinar nada malo, al contrario, ella seria bienaventurada y muy afortunada.

-Jum... ojalá... –musitó Tamao un poco desanimada-

La joven guardó sus cosas, tomo su abrigo y de nuevo salió a caminar por las calles, esta vez fue mas allá del parque, fue al río que atravesaba e iba rumbo a la ciudad, se paro en el puente se recargo en el barandal de este, veía la luz de la luna por el reflejo del agua. Tamao estuvo un buen rato ahí parada, pensando y cavilando...

-"Lo mejor será alejarme de aquí por un tiempo largo... lejos de todo y todos..." –pensó la pelirosada mientras daba un suspiro-

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Acaso nunca duermes? –preguntó una voz en manera burlona-

Tamao dio un pequeño brinco al ser agarrada desprevenida, vio hacia el reflejo del río y se percato de una sombra, bastante agitada volteó hacia donde estaba la silueta pero no había nada, la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y al momento de voltear al otro lado...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –dio un grito de susto para después desmayarse-

Hao la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? –Hao se agacho y la observó por algunos momentos-

-Amo Hao ¿Qué piensa hacer? –preguntó Opacho-

Momentos después...

Hao le estaba vertiendo agua en el rostro a Tamao para hacerla reaccionar. La pelirosada ante la reacción se levantó de golpe, quedando su rostro al del shaman muy cerca, la joven se sonroso y Hao puso una inusual cara de sorprendido.

-¡Eres tu! –gritó Tamao toda asustada-

-Pero que observadora –respondió Hao con sarcasmo-

Tamao de repente sintió un poco de frió, estaba mojada y hacia un poco de viento.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me mojaste? –preguntó un poco molesta, sin embargo con un poco de miedo-

-Te desmayaste y te desperté... si, gracias, no hay de que... cuando quieras... –volvió a decir con sarcasmo-

La chica bufó ante el comportamiento de Hao, aun que se sentía mas tranquila, ya que si fuese el Hao de tiempo atrás, Tamao quizás estaría mas que muerta, literalmente su alma no estaría en paz.

-Oye... ¿Y tu que haces por estos rumbos? –preguntó la joven-

Hao se recargo en el barandal del puente y observo el agua.

-Nada que te interese –respondió secamente-

-Si me interesa, por que si quieres hacerle algo al joven Yoh...-

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar del idiota ese! –preguntó mas que molesto-

Tamao lo miró por unos instantes, Hao tenia una mirada triste, la chica sabia que era diferente. Desvió su mirada y volvió a ver el reflejo de la luna por medio del agua, Tamao temblaba levemente de frió. Hao se percató de ello.

-Que diminuta es tu fuerza... –comentó Hao de repente quien se quitó la capa que lo cubría, dejándolo con un atuendo que dejaba ver su abdomen bien formado. Hao le arrojo su capa a la pelirosada- póntelo...-

Tamao lo vio con sorpresa ¿Hao ayudando a una chica? En verdad el golpe que le había impartido Yoh en el combate le había afectado la cabeza y ordenado sus retorcidas ideas. Sin embargo, la chica levantó la capa y se cubrió con esta, cubriéndose del frío, el atuendo estaba cálido y tenía un aroma especial, de cierto modo le gustaba aquello, era una sensación diferente y muy confortable. Tamao sintió algo recorrer por su pecho, su corazón empezó a dar rápidos latidos y de momento unos rubores aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-Gra... Gracias... –dijo Tamao un poco nerviosa-

-Mañana vendré por él –respondió Hao-

Tamao asintió. Esa noche fue un poco larga, ya que a la pelirosada estuvo en compañía del mayor de los Asakura, ella estaba junto a él, en silencio. Por otro lado Hao empezó a sentir algo extraño recorrer su pecho, se sentía estúpido, sin embargo al ver el rostro de la ascética, unas ansiedades empezaban a surgir, además era la primera chica que lo empezaba a ver como un ser humano y no como el shaman mas cruel de todos los tiempos.

- - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, Tamao estaba despertando, los rayos del sol levemente tocaban su rostro, dio un fuerte suspiro y le llegó un aroma suave y confortable, al despertar vio que se había quedado dormida con la capa de Hao, la chica se cubrió mas con esta y cerró los ojos, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro... sin embargo, la joven al percatarse de su comportamiento, bastante agitada se levanto y se sonroso por completo.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que me sucede? –el corazón de la ascética comenzó a latir y se puso un poco nerviosa-

-Buenos días Tamao... –saludo el espíritu acompañante de la pelirosada quien apareció de repente, Ponchi-

-Hola Tamao... –apareció Conchi-

-Ho... Hola... –saludo muy nerviosa la ascética-

-¿Sucede algo, Tamao? –pregunto un curioso Ponchi-

-No... no... ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó mas nerviosa aun-

-Por que estas mas roja que un tomate...- respondió Conchi-

-¡Ajay! No es nada... estoy bien Ja, Ja, Ja... –definitivamente Tamao era muy mala mintiendo-

-¿Estas segura? –Ponchi se acerco a ella y la vio con sospecha-

-¡Si, no sucede nada! –Tamao se levantó de su lugar y tomo aquella capa, cuidadosamente la doblo y la colocó dentro del su armario- Solo son suposiciones suyas.

La ascética rápidamente salió de su habitación, mientras que el zorro y el mapache intercambiaban miradas. La joven bajó hasta donde estaban los demás y comenzó a desayunar, tenia una actitud diferente a la del día anterior, estaba sonriente y feliz...

Por otro lado, Hao estaba en las afueras de Tokyo, cerca de donde empezaba el mar, nadie sabia que seguía con vida, ni los shamanes que alguna vez habían sido sus aliados... bueno, solo una persona, Tamao, la ascética. Hao empezaba a pensar mucho en aquella joven de cabellos rosados, en su mirada inocente, en que ella a pesar de saber la mala fama que Hao tenia, estaba manteniendo en secreto su existencia, Hao por primera vez sacaba suspiros.

-Amo Hao... me gusta la mirada que tiene... –comentó Opacho de repente-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Hao con seriedad-

-Esa mirada, muy cálida, la que siempre he visto desde que nací... –Opacho le regalo una sonrisa- es por esa niña ¿Verdad amo Hao?-

Hao lo vio por algunos momentos y sonrió.

-No digas tonterías... –respondió Hao quien tenia esa cálida expresión-

-Amo Hao... es la primera vez que lo veo tan tranquilo...-

-Jum... –musitó Hao- es por que estoy tranquilo mi querido Opacho...

Hao se levanto de su lugar y cerro los ojos, una fuerte ráfaga de aire empezó a rodearlo, Hao al abrir sus ojos provocó que un resplandor frente a él apareciera, una silueta color rojiza apareció frente a él. Opacho estaba boquiabierto.

-Mi espíritu de fuego... –Hao sonrió de una manera maliciosa-

-Amo Hao...-

-No te preocupes Opacho, aun o es el momento de tomar venganza, el espíritu de fuego necesita de energías... en unos cuantos días solamente...-

- - - - - - - - -

Esa misma noche, cerca del puente se encontraba el shaman y la ascética, frente a frente.

-Toma.. –Tamao le dio su capa la cual estaba perfectamente doblada-

-Gracias... –Hao la tomó y vio a la chica, sin embargo desvió su mirada- Nos vemos...-

Hao estaba a punto de partir, sin embargo...

-¡Espera! –dijo Tamao-

Hao volteó a verla.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el shaman-

-Espérate... un poco más... –dijo nerviosamente y con unos leves rubores-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –pregunto secamente-

-Pues... –pero antes de que Tamao respondiera, Hao con una sonrisa aparentemente maliciosa se acerco a la joven para así, acorralarla, estaban muy juntitos, la pelirosada se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo por completo-

-Eres muy valiente para hablarme y mirarme de esa manera –dijo Hao maliciosamente quien se acerco más aun-

-¡Basta! –Tamao ante la reacción logró darle un empujón a Hao y tomar un poco de aire-

El shaman rió divertido ante la sonrojes de la ascética.

-Pero que divertido... –dijo burlón-

-¡To... Tonto! –dijo enojada aun que todavía con los rubores en su cara, para después voltearse, con intenciones de marcharse de ahí-

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hao con cierta tranquilidad-

-A casa ¿a dónde mas? –respondió con molestia-

-Pero que delicada eres –Hao sonrió burlonamente- No es para tanto... quédate un poco mas –

Tamao se detuvo ante estas palabras, palabras que jamás imagino oír de la boca del mayor de los gemelos Asakura. La ascética volteo y vio a Hao recargado en el barandal del puente, miraba hacia ningún lado en especial, su expresión era de tranquilidad y calidez...

-De acuerdo... –la chica dio un suspiro y se acerco a Hao-

Los dos se quedaron callados por algún tiempo, hasta que Hao empezó a hacerle preguntas, para hacer menos incomodo ese silencio, poco a poco aquellos dos chicos comenzaron a entenderse, por primera vez Hao sintió la calidez de alguien hacia con él (a excepción de Opacho), Tamao agarró mas confianza hacia el shaman, le regalaba una que otra sonrisa.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Pasaron algunos días en que Hao y Tamao se veían, algunos no, sin embargo ambos empezaron a establecer una relación 'amistosa', hasta establecían conversaciones, unas con sentido y en otras hablaban de cosas comunes y simples, cosa que Hao jamás había hecho en su vida, la ascética incluso le llegó a hablar sobre algunas películas que ella había visto., Tamao estaba sorprendida de aquella otra personalidad de Hao, esa comprensible, amigable, cálida... la chica poco a poco empezó a sentir algo por aquel chico, aun que tratara de no admitirlo... lo sabia perfectamente, por que sus pensamientos ya no eran con Yoh, si no con su contra parte.

Hao por otra parte se sentía bien con esa chica, esa que no lo veía con temor, que le platicaba de lo que fuera y él escuchaba, cosa que no hacia con cualquier persona, pero ella, ella era linda y cariñosa. Hao por un lado no quería aceptar aquello, su orgullo estaba primero, sin embargo al estar frente a ella, sus pensamientos cambiaban, ella en verdad se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa, el mayor de los gemelos Asakura tenia en mente todavía acabar con su contra parte, tomar venganza ante aquella humillación... hasta que llegó el día.

Yoh recibió una carta anónima, donde le proponían un reto, este sin titubear aceptó.

La pelea se haría en las afueras de Tokyo, en un lugar totalmente abierto, libre de estorbos. Yoh había llegado junto con sus demás amigos, las chicas solo observaban de lejos. Tamao no se imaginaba de quien se trataría. Esperaron por un poco tiempo hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de aire hubo de repente, una luz color rojiza apareció y una silueta conocida también...

Todos se quedaron impactados, él era... él era...

-"¡No... Hao...!" –Tamao se quedo fría ante lo que veía-

Hao había aparecido, estaba dispuesto acabar con su otra parte, tomaría venganza después de aquella humillante derrota en la tierra de los sagrados espíritus.

-Hao... así que seguías vivo... –dijo Yoh seriamente-

-¿Creías que me derrotarías tan fácilmente, hermanito? –el mayor de los gemelos sonreía maliciosamente-

-Maldito... –exclamó Ren quien estaba a punto de sacar su cuchilla-

-¡Alto ahí! –dijo Hao junto con una sonrisa- Ustedes seres diminutos no se intrometan, esta pelea es entre Yoh y yo...-

-¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó un furioso Horo-

-Hao tiene razón... –dijo el castaño-

-Pero Yoh... –musitó Ryu-

-Esta pelea es entre Hao y yo...-

-De acuerdo Yoh... pero te advierto que si no ganas... –pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir Ren, fue interrumpido-

-Todo va a salir bien... –Yoh les regalo una sonrisa-

Los demás asintieron un tanto preocupados y se alejaron, en ese momento y sin pensarlo, Hao comenzó a atacar a Yoh con ayuda de sus poderes y su espíritu de fuego.

Yoh con ayuda de Amidamaru, de igual manera atacó, así empezando una pelea similar a la ultima que habían tenido en el suspendido torneo de shamanes.

Los demás solo observaban de lejos,

-Rayos, como me gustaría pelear contra Hao.. –refunfuño Horo-

-No podemos hacerlo, Yoh no los pidió, es un asunto entre ellos, aun que nos cueste aceptarlo –respondió Ren quien aparentaba tranquilidad-

-Yoh ganará... si lo hizo una vez, esta no será la excepción –dijo Anna quien estaba cruzada de brazos y veía fijamente la pelea -

De repente en la pelea, Yoh había sufrido una fuerte embestida, todos exclamaron preocupados. Tamao veía horrorizada...

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! –grito la ascética-

Todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Anna-

-Yo sabia desde un principio que Hao seguía con vida...- respondió Tamao-

-¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Cómo es posible eso? –preguntó Ren-

-Tamao... –musitó Manta-

-Todo empezó... –la pelirosada empezó a contarles todo, desde el primer encuentro con Hao hasta el ultimo- perdónenme... –Tamao comenzó a sollozar-

Anna se acercó a Tamao y le dio una bofetada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y fríos ante aquello, Tamao se tocó la mejilla, la rubia se volvió y le dio la espalda.

-Ya deja de lamentarte... –dijo Anna mas seria que nunca- ya es tarde para hacerlo, las cosas están sucediendo...-

Manta se acerco a la pelirosada y la vio con pena.

-Tamao...-

La joven no reaccionaba, estaba conmocionada.

De repente, una luz roja alumbró el lugar, cegando a los presentes para después todo cesar. Todos se quedaron en shock, sabían que la pelea había terminado, sin embargo ¿Quién había ganado?. A lo lejos, entre el polvo que se levantaba solo se reflejaba una silueta, era Yoh quien mostrara leves marcas de pelea en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente todos se acercaron al menor de los Asakura para ver como se encontraba, milagrosamente se encontraba bien y casi sin ningún rasguño.

Tamao por su parte, sin decir nada se fue de ahí sin saber como se encontraba Yoh, iba llorando y con un gran sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaría en paz. Los demás se percataron de ello.

El menor de los gemelos Asakura se puso al tanto de la situación, pero como era de esperarse no guardo rencores ni se preocupo de lo demás, lo único que quizás le angustiaba es que Hao podría seguir con vida y que cada vez estuviera perdiendo mas el control.

La ascética por otro lado estaba mas que segura de alejarse de todos por algún tiempo, así que empezó a buscar e investigar acerca de lugares donde ella podría rehacer su vida. Hasta que vio el lugar perfecto...

Esa misma noche, en la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura todos se encontraban cenando, sin embargo en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo... Tamao se sentía mas culpable aún, todo el tiempo tenia la mirada baja.

-Vamos Tamao, no fue tu culpa... –Yoh trataba de animar a la chica-

-¡Si fue mi culpa! Si tan solo les hubiera dicho que Hao estaba vivo... –la joven tomó aire y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-

-Ya, tranquilízate... –dijo Anna-

-No puedo... solo soy un estorbo... –Tamao tomó aire- además he tomado una decisión...-

Todos la miraron con duda y expectantes.

-¿Qué sucede, Tamao? –preguntó Manta un tanto preocupado-

-Me voy a ir por algún tiempo de Japón... –dijo finalmente la ascética-

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos al unísono-

-Necesito aclarar mi mente, crecer espiritualmente... necesito independizarme mas, no puedo depender de ustedes todo el tiempo... –dijo la pelirosada-

-Pero... pero... ¿a dónde piensas ir? –preguntó Ryu-

-Pero no es necesario que te vayas... –dijo Yoh-

-Si lo es joven Yoh, en verdad necesito esto, por mi bien... además he juntado un poco de dinero por si algún día se necesitaba, así que no habrá problema, estaré bien –

-Pero Tamao... –dijo Manta-

-Tamao ha tomado su decisión y no podemos hacer nada –dijo Anna en ese tono serio- lo único que podemos hacer es desearte suerte en ese viaje.

-Gracias señorita Anna –dijo Tamao con una leve sonrisa-

-¿Y cuando te piensas marchar? –preguntó Pilika-

-Me iré en 3 días... –respondió la pelirosada-

-Vaya, es muy pronto... –musitó Horo-

-¿Y a donde te piensas marchar? –preguntó Yoh-

-Me voy a Europa... escogí Francia...-

-Wow, Francia... –Manta dio un suspiro-

-Así es... –dijo Tamao un poco desanimada- con su permiso, voy a recostarme –

La pelirosada de levantó de su lugar y fue directo a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Pasaron 2 días, a uno antes de que Tamao partiera para Europa, era de noche y empezó a utilizar su Kokkuri, sin embargo no recibía respuesta de este. La chica hizo a un lado su ouija y dio un suspiro, sin embargo sin decir nada salió de la pensión y comenzó a correr por las calles, primero fue al parque que estaba cerca de ahí..

-¡Hao! –gritó la joven, sin embargo sin respuesta alguna-

Siguió su camino y llego hasta el puente donde lo vio por segunda vez.

-¡Hao Asakura! –sin embargo nada de nada-

La joven ya bastante desanimada comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, iba con la mirada baja, sin embargo se topo con alguien que estaba frente a ella...

-Oí tus gritos... –dijo con un temple serio-

La chica tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¿Vienes a reclamarme sobre lo que hice?-

-No debiste hacerlo... –dijo la pelirosada-

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! Solo eres una persona diminuta –dijo Hao con cierto fastidio- ¡Entiende de una buena vez, jamás me rendiré hasta no vencer al idiota de Yoh!

-Entonces eres mas tonto de lo que creí –dijo finalmente Tamao con mucha confianza-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Hao-

-¡Que eres un grandísimo tonto y un obstinado! –la chica cerro sus manos formando puños- ¡Jamás le ganaras al joven Yoh, ya resígnate, son 2 veces las que te derrotó!

-¡Cállate! Tu eres diminuta... –respondió Hao muy molesto-

-El diminuto eres tu, por que no puedes aceptar la verdad... si Hao, es la verdad aun que te duela... –Tamao dio un suspiro-

-¡Eres una tonta!-

-¿Pues sabes que? A esta tonta jamás la veras, ya me canse de preocuparme por ti... –

Ante estas palabras, Hao se sorprendió... ¿Preocuparse ella por él?.

-Mañana me voy de Tokyo... a decir verdad, me voy a Paris y me voy tranquila, sabiendo que el joven Yoh estará bien, aun que lo ataques mil veces, se cual será el resultado... –Tamao se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda-

-¡Tamao! –el shaman cambio totalmente su expresión del rostro-

La ascética se detuvo en seco. Hao se fue acercando a ella lentamente, la pelirosada se volteó y vio que el mayor de los Asakura estaba frente a ella, Tamao vio en Hao una mirada cálida, llena de luz.

El castaño poco a poco se fue acercando a Tamao, quedando sus rostros cerca el uno del otro, la pelirosada sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y la respiración de aquel chico muy cerca de ella, hasta que por fin, Tamao estaba recibiendo su primer beso, al igual que él, un beso suave y muy agradable, sin embargo...

-¡No! –Tamao lo empujó y se sonroso- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto... adiós-

La chica camino lo mas rápido posible, para poder alejarse.

-Tamao... –Hao se sintió extraño, por primera vez se sintió diferente, dio un suspiro y su rostro de mostró triste-

Por otro lado la pelirosada corrió y corrió, iba llorando y su corazón no dejaba de dar rápidos y fuertes latidos. Se había arrepentido de irse tan rápido, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión, desde mañana iba a rehacer su vida.

- - - - - - - - - -

Era de mañana y ya todos estaban en el aeropuerto, se estaban despidiendo de Tamao quien estaba por abordar el avión.

-Hasta luego.. –se despidió Tamao con una sonrisa-

-Cuídate Tamao y no olvides escribir –dijo Yoh igual con una sonrisa-

-Suerte Tamao –dijo Anna-

La ascética asintió y abordo el avión, para minutos después despegar hacia un nuevo destino. La pelirosada iba muy pensativa, recordaba a cada instante el sucedo de la noche pasada, sentía mucho dolor, se había desenamorado de Yoh, pero ahora estaba enamorada de su hermano, Hao, ese shaman de muy mala fama, pero a ella no le importaba, realmente eso pasaba a segundo plano.

Tamao derramaba algunas lagrimas, pensaba además muchas cosas, pensaba que Hao antes de subir al avión la detendría y le pediría que se quedasen juntos y después se besasen, como en las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a ella, donde siempre las parejas terminaban juntas de algún modo, para después aparecer la palabra "FIN", y todos los espectadores sabrían que, a partir de ahí, vivirán felices para siempre.

-"Pero que tonterías estoy pensando" –Tamao sonrió y se limpió aquellas lagrimas- "Eso jamás sucede en la vida real... jamás..."

Horas mas tarde, Tamao estaba en el aeropuerto de Francia, estaba esperando la salida de su equipaje, la cual se tardaba mucho, observó el lugar, la gente pasar, gente con rasgos muy distintos a la de su Japón, Europa era un mundo nuevo, sin embargo un continente hermoso, ella sabia eso, había visto fotos en revistas y en la tele.

Veía que la gente recibía a sus recién llegados, esos que entraban por las puertas que conectaban a los aviones, veía incluso parejas que se abrazaban y se besaban, Tamao fingió que nada de aquello iba con ella, al mismo tiempo que pensaba de nuevo en su soledad, no por que en verdad haya estado sola, estaba junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, se sentía sola en muchos aspectos, y uno de ellos era en el amor; aun que esta vez tenía un secreto, un sueño, no era tan amarga, y la vida sería mas fácil.

-Siempre nos quedara París...-

No era un guía turístico, ni el chofer de un taxi. La pelirosada al oír aquella voz, sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

-¿Siempre nos quedara París? –preguntó Tamao quien volteó a ver aquella persona que la había tomado por sorpresa. Esa frase era de una película que tanto le gustaba.

-Si, ¿Aquí es París, no?-

Tamao en ese momento sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, una gran emoción invadió sus sentimientos, la joven derramo algunas lagrimas. Hao por otro lado lucia encantador, ese aspecto de maldad que alguna vez tuvo había desaparecido, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas y una sonrisa muy linda.

-Lo siento, soy una tonta –dijo Tamao quien se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos. Hao la miraba con gracia y solo sonrío- ¿Cómo has llegado antes que yo?-

-Te vi despidiéndote de tus amigos en Japón. Pude haberme acercado, sin importarme la presencia de todos ellos, no soy tan romántico ni nada de eso, pero actué de esa manera, ya que creí que seria mejor utilizar a mi recuperado espíritu de fuego para venir hasta acá, pasear un poco por este aeropuerto suponiendo que llegarías aquí, esperar tres horas, consultar un sin fin de veces los horarios de los vuelos, comprar tus flores, acercarme a ti e imaginar tu cara de sorpresa. Y tener la certeza de que eso querías, que me esperabas, que toda la determinación y la voluntad del mundo no bastan para impedir que el amor cambie las reglas de un momento a otro. Creo que este es un momento como el que siempre te imaginaste y que nunca imagine yo hacer ¿No crees?-

-Eres increíble... –dijo Tamao con emoción y aun llorando de felicidad, la joven sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia Hao y lo abrazó fuertemente, el mayor de los Asakura le devolvió el abrazo y sonreía.

¡Que ironías! Hao había cambiado totalmente y todo al conocer a aquella chica, la primera que lo había visto como un ser humano y no como el shaman mas temido de todos los tiempos, la primera en acercársele y la primera en conversar, quizás, en cosas que Hao veía como tontas e infantiles. Su vida dio un gran cambio radical, hace algún tiempo se veía como el gobernante del planeta entero, tenia la ambición de que solo los mejores shamanes caminaran por esta tierra, sin embargo ahora, ahora era diferente, había conocido ese sentimiento que ignoraba, ese sentimiento que hasta al mas cruel puede convertirlo en el ser mas débil y vulnerable, ese sentimiento que cambia las reglas del mundo, ese sentimiento que es loco y a la vez ciego, ese sentimiento que da nuevas oportunidades, Hao se había enamorado.

-Te amo... –murmuró el shaman en el oído a Tamao, finalmente se había armado de valor para decirle aquello que horas antes no pudo hacer-

La pelirosada lo vio a los ojos, comprendió que no todo es malo en esta vida, que ella si podía ser feliz y que esa oportunidad estaba frente a ella.

-Yo también te amo... –respondió Tamao tímidamente-

Ambos se vieron fijamente para después besarse, sin ninguna curiosidad por saber qué pasaría después de que salga el "FIN" al final en la pantalla de cine.

Sin embargo, si algún día alguien decidía contar esta historia, le pediría que la empezase como los cuentos de hadas los cuales siempre dicen:

_Érase una vez..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Durante toda mi vida he entendido el amor 

_como una especie de esclavitud consentida._

_Pero esto no es así: la libertad solo existe cuando existe el amor._

_Quien se entrega totalmente, quien se siente libre,_

_ama al máximo. Y quien ama al máximo, se siente libre._

_Pero en el amor, cada uno de nosotros _

_es responsable por lo que se siente,_

_y no puede culpar a otro por eso._

_Nadie pierde a nadie, por que nadie posee a nadie._

_Y esta es la verdadera experiencia de la libertad:_

_tener lo mas importante del mundo sin poseerlo."_

_-Fragmento tomado del libro **Once Minutos**._

**NOTA FINAL**: Pues bueno, mi primer fic de Shaman King y todo un reto manipular a Hao, es un personaje un poco difícil. Y bueno, ustedes se preguntaran el por que Tamao. Pues bien, la verdad es que pobrecita de Tamao, esta enamorada de alguien imposible y no es tomada en cuenta en ese aspecto, así que, que mejor que Hao, el gemelo de Yoh para sustituirlo, al menos yo lo veo así.

Y bueno, la inspiración para hacer este fic fue mientras yo escuchaba la canción de "Chances" (nombre en ingles del fic) del grupo Air Suply, el cual escogí como tema de este ONE SHOT.

También, parte del principio y final esta basado en el libro del gran autor Paulo Coelho (y mi favorito) "Once Minutos", la verdad es que el final me encanta!

También debo agregar que, pues estoy en otro proyecto para hacer otro fic de SK, (el segundo) para que me de a conocer en esta sección, ya que me conocen mas en Saint Seiya fics por las incongruencias que escribo y en Xovers (aprovechando me gustaría promocionar mi fic, el Xover en el cual sale **Yoh**, mi fic se llama _"The League of Extraordinary Animes Gentlemen"_ el cual esta teniendo muy buenas criticas Je, Je e Yoh es The Shaman. Así que pues bueno, ya saben en donde encontrarme.)

Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe de alguna pagina donde pueda bajar o hayan los scans del manga especial donde sale el hijo de Ana e Yoh, si, ese llamado Hana Asakura Kyoyama.

Y bueno, por el momento es todo, ustedes me dirán si le hago para escribir fics de SK o de plano mejor me quedo en SS jejeje, así que, si tienes comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, criticas o un shaman (que sea MI Horo Horo) no duden en enviarme un mail, review o ya sea por medio de su cosmos, Ki, espíritu protector, etc. Nos vemos en la próxima! Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_**----**_


End file.
